bellathornefandomcom-20200222-history
Zendaya Coleman
To learn more about Zendaya, please visit the Zendaya Wiki . Zendaya Coleman From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Zendaya Zendaya in October 2010 Background information Birth name Zendaya Coleman Born September 1, 1996 (age 15) Oakland, California, U.S. Genres dance-pop, electropop Occupations Actress, singer, dancer Instruments Vocals, piano Years active 2009–present Associated acts Bella Thorne Website www.zendaya.com Zendaya Coleman (born September 1, 1996), better known as Zendaya, is an American actress, singer, and dancer. She currently stars on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up as Raquel "Rocky" Blue. Contents hide 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Singing career 5 Filmography 6 Discography 6.1 Albums 6.1.1 Soundtrack albums 6.2 Singles 6.3 Other appearances 6.4 Music videos 7 References 8 External links Early life Zendaya, whose name means "to give thanks" in Shona, was born Zendaya Coleman to Claire Stoermer and Kazembe Ajamu (Coleman) on September 1, 1996, in Oakland, California.123 She grew up as part of the California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, California where her mother worked as the House Manager.123 In addition to training at the theater's student conservatory program, and later performing in numerous stage productions, Zendaya helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater.1 While attending the Oakland School for the Arts, she starred as a young Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkeley Playhouse and in the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheaterWorks.1 She also studied her craft at the California Shakespeare Theater Conservatory program and at the American Conservatory Theater.1 Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It, among others.1 Career Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott.1 She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez; in 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song "Hot n Cold" released on Kidz Bop 15.14 Zendaya currently stars on the Disney Channel original series Shake It Up as Raquel "Rocky" Blue alongside Bella Thorne as Cecilia "CeCe" Jones, the comedic duo trying to dance their way to stardom. She additionally starred in the book trailer for "From Bad To Cursed" by Katie Alender. In early 2011, it was announced that her first movie role would be in the 2012 film, Frenemies along with Shake It Up co-star, Bella Thorne and Stefanie Scott from A.N.T. Farm.123 A Disney Channel Original Movie based on the TV series Shake It Up is in development.5 Zendaya performed Dig Down Deeper at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Personal life Zendaya currently lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight.1 Her interests include singing, dancing and designing clothes.1 Zendaya hopes that just as theater led her to television, Shake It Up will someday lead her to opportunities in the music industry.2 In October 2010, Zendaya told Variety, "I love singing and would love to record an album at some point."2 Singing career Zendaya's first single was a song called "Swag It Out", released online through iTunes and Amazon. The official music video for the song was released on YouTube on December 15, 2011. Zendaya and Bella Thorne have a music video for the song "Watch Me" which premiered as a commercial on Disney Channel on June 17, 2011 during the A.N.T. Farm premiere. Filmography Year Title Role Notes 2009 Kidz Bop: 'Hot n Cold' "Kidz Bop" dancer & singer Music video4 2010–present Shake It Up Rocky Blue Co-lead 2011 Good Luck Charlie Rocky Blue "Charlie Shakes It Up" (season 2: episode 13) 2011 PrankStars Herself "Walk the Prank" (season 1: episode 3) 2011 Pixie Hollow Games Fern Voice role 2012 Frenemies Halley Brandon Lead role; Disney Channel Original Movie Discography Albums Soundtrack albums List of albums, with selected chart positions Title Album details Peak chart positions US 6 US OST 6 US Kids 6 Shake It Up: Break It Down Released: October 11, 2011 Formats: CD, digital download Label: Walt Disney 22 1 1 "—" denotes items which were not released in that country or failed to chart. Singles List of singles, with selected chart positions Title Year Peak chart positions Album US 7 US Digital 7 CAN "Swag It Out"8 2011 — — — non-album single "Watch Me" (with Bella Thorne) 86 63 — Shake It Up: Break It Down "Something to Dance For" 2012 — — — Shake It Up 2 "—" denotes a title that was not released or did not chart in that territory. Other appearances Song Year Album "Hot n Cold" (as part of Kidz Bop Kids) 2010 Kidz Bop Dance Party9 "Dig Down Deeper" 2011 Pixie Hollow Games Music videos Song Year Director "Watch Me" (with Bella Thorne) 2011 Lipo Ching "Dig Down Deeper" Unknown "Swag It Out" Glenn A. Foster "Something to Dance For" 2012 Unknown References ^ a b c d e f g h i j k "Zendaya is Raquel "Rocky" Blue". Disney Channel Medianet. Retrieved November 10, 2010. ^ a b c d e "Coleman & Thorne: Duo 'Shake Up' Disney". Variety. Retrieved January 11, 2011. ^ a b c "Rising Star: Tiny Dancer". Diablo Magazine. Retrieved January 11, 2011. ^ a b "Kidz Bop – 'Hot n Cold' Music Video". KidzBop.com. Retrieved January 1, 2011. ^ "Disney Channel Original Movie "Lemonade Mouth 2" and "Shake It Up" In Development". Disney Channel Medianet. June 16, 2011. Retrieved June 16, 2011. ^ a b c "Billboard Chart History: Shake It Up". Billboard. Retrieved 2010-05-13. ^ a b "Billboard Chart History: Zendaya". Billboard. Retrieved 2010-05-13. ^ "Swag It Out - Single by Zendaya on iTunes". iTunes. Retrieved 2010-05-13. ^ "KIDZ BOP Dance Party by Kidz Bop Kids". iTunes. Retrieved 2010-05-13. External links Official website Zendaya at the Internet Movie Database hide v d e Zendaya Discography Filmography Soundtracks Shake It Up: Break It Down Singles "Swag It Out" "Watch Me" Other songs "Dig Down Deeper" "Hot N' Cold" "Something To Dance For" Films Frenemies Television Shake It Up Related articles Bella Thorne View page ratings Rate this page What's this? Trustworthy Objective Complete Well-written I am highly knowledgeable about this topic (optional) Submit ratings Categories: 1996 birthsActors from CaliforniaAmerican child actorsAmerican child modelsAmerican female modelsAmerican television actorsLiving peoplePeople from Oakland, California Category:Friends Category:Stars